


This Come In Black?

by kibasniper



Series: Honorary Tales [1]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Canon Related, Crush at First Sight, F/F, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 00:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13019877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kibasniper/pseuds/kibasniper
Summary: Argent meets Starfire with a gay spin.





	This Come In Black?

The water suddenly rushed through the massive crack in the dam. Ceaseless liquid poured out into the muddy brown valley below. Argent considered herself lucky no civilians or nearby towns were in imminent danger, but she could only hold so much pressure against the raging, oppressive water. Her massive, scarlet hands firmly pressed against the cracking dam, sliding over to halt another spiking flow of frigid water.

Argent surveyed her surroundings with a quick glance. Rust was embedded the corners of breaking metal. Bolts threatened to pop off and allow the explosion of water to slam down into the valley. Her only other grace was the valley leading off to a runway towards the ocean, but the valley split just out of the corner of her eye. In the far distance, she glared at the flickering lights of evacuated homes. Faint, blaring sirens echoed in muffled whispers, announcing the dam's destruction. Yet, with the rampaging water rushing down in a seemingly endless waterfall of devastation, she could did not hear the arrival of the mysterious woman.

"You are Argent?"

The clement, curious voice lifted her spirits. A floating woman with majestic, flowing red hair and large, inquiring jade eyes inspected her. Her posture was firm with a straightened back and pointed toes directed to the valley. Her palms were open to Argent, and her arms somewhat outstretched as if to welcome her.

Argent tensed her shoulders, allowing her thick eyebrows to raise slightly to her perfect hairline. She focused her hands against the large slivers on the dam, stabbing the crimson, molten energy to conceal the gushing water with all her might. She quickly looked back to her task, sensing the pressure building against her hands.

"Who wants to know?" Argent asked, quickly flying closer to the dam in order to cover more surface area of perforating water.

"Starfire of Tamaran."

Argent had never heard of such a country on Earth. Considering her past experiences with aliens, she recalled the H'San Natall and her former comrades before everyone went on to their separate paths. She had not heard from any of them in what felt like years, but the memories of the warmongering race haunted her dreams. Their discrimination from the Veil and King Ch'Ah's merciless rampage against them under the guise of protection discomforted and maimed her thoughts and nightmares. She almost wanted to launch a flurry of questions at Starfire when the quick remembrance over the last of the H'San Natall hybrids never being uncovered struck her mind, but she restrained herself when a familiar name of teenage superheroes returned her thoughts to reality.

Argent peered over her shoulder, asking, "You're one of those Teen Titans, right?"

"Yes," Starfire replied, elated.

Prysm's innocent smile matched Starfire's grin. Argent kept her position, keeping her hands against the spurting water. She nodded, offering a mere monosyllabic compliment. She shifted her hands, smoothing down the cracks with a slow stream of molten energy for sealance.

"May I assist?"

Hearing Starfire's generous inquiry, Argent did not have any time to reply. Another burst of water caught their attention, and thunderous liquid crashed down into the valley. The water staggered with clumps of metal and rock surfing the unforgiving waves. Argent swiftly meshed her power to create an old-fashioned cord lock. The screw hurriedly weaved itself through, pinching and smoldering the top of the opening to fasten it shut under a wave of torrid energy.

Starfire flew around Argent, shooting a wave of calm, dull green energy at the water. Argent focused on her task, carefully glancing over to the controlled Tamaranean. Starfire's eyes scoured the flooding water, and she carefully directed her blast to caulk the opening. The dam melted in a clumping vertical line, and Starfire spoke.

"I came to notify you of the Brotherhood of Evil. They plan to harm us all. They are quite evil," she said, turning to Argent when she finished her task.

Argent could have rolled her eyes. The overly simplistic explanation served to hasten her irritation. Even Prysm was not as careless with her wording as Starfire. She bite back a slew of scathing comments, settling for dryness.

"Hence the name," Argent said, and she peered down at Starfire with a flash of intrigue. "What do you want from me?"

"We do not desire anything from you," Starfire said, sending her energy wave up the row to cauterize the opening on the dam, and Argent deactivated her powers when they had finished.

Briskly, Starfire flew in front of her, covering a circular object with both hands. She gently grinned at the befuddled, hesitant Argent. Argent's hand instinctively raised, expecting something, and she scolded herself for her impetuous greed. Years of being treated like gold from her corrupt father softened her to materialism. Even though her father rotted in jail, she still had to restrain herself from being swayed by gifts and throes of ravishing goods.

"We only wish to give you this," Starfire said, setting a strange sort of communicator into Argent's hand. "If you need our help, please contact us."

Starfire's hands covered Argent's gloved palm, and Argent withheld her shudder from the touch of slender, somewhat calloused fingers. She had heard someone's hand explained their life from one of Hot Spot's rare moments of wisdom. Despite the strength Starfire imposed, her courteousness and benevolence overwhelmed Argent, a girl previously uncared for by her family.

It was rare for Argent to feel unnerved by sincerity. Abandoned by her parents for her powers and abused by the H'San Natall forced her to deny her negativity and anguish. She forced herself to remain strong no matter what scenario thrust itself upon her.

Yet, Starfire grinned at her in a manner so altruistic that Argent felt heat burning her cheeks. The appearance of a warm, stunning angel brightened her morbid night. Argent clasped the communicator and the bond she accepted from her new ally. Her discontent nature vanished, replaced with cool, yet eager delight.

"Sort of clashes with my outfit," Argent said, returning Starfire's heavenly smile and pointed at her communicator. "This come in black?"


End file.
